


特训

by Eleavir



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleavir/pseuds/Eleavir
Summary: 罗宾决定对超级小子进行一场针对侦探技巧的特训。事情的发展有些出乎他的意料。本文是乔米。没有年龄操作。虽然没有斜线情节但还是希望写出了乔米的感觉XD





	特训

达米安与乔纳森一点儿也不引人注目地坐在高谭市中心一家临街咖啡馆里。

他们的卡座紧靠窗户，正对着人行道上来去匆匆的人群。达米安面前放着一杯伦敦雾，他几乎没碰。乔纳森正用吸管吸着一杯鲜榨果汁。他原本跃跃欲试地想点杯摩卡，但对于一个十岁小孩而言，咖啡加巧克力的结合虽然诱人，却也不值得为此被爸妈罚禁闭——露易丝一定会发现儿子偷喝咖啡，这毫无悬念。

达米安例行嘲笑了对方致力于扮演乖宝宝的天真想法。也许因为他们是在大庭广众之下，他嘲笑的比较收敛。

也可能是因为乔的脚尖带了点威胁意味地搭在达米安受伤的脚腕旁边。

罗宾在上次夜巡的时候受了伤。没到打石膏的程度，但根据医嘱（阿尔弗雷德的权威意见），达米安需要在接下来的几天里避免剧烈活动。对此一无所知的超级小子到了他们的海底基地才发现罗宾缺席。他花了点时间搞清前因后果，对搭档的担忧很快就被幸灾乐祸的小心思取代——这是超级小子单飞的好机会！他将独自打击整个城市（随便哪个城市，小一点也行）的犯罪，然后飞到罗宾面前炫耀他的战果，并赶在晚上十点前回家睡觉。

“没我你哪都不准去！”视频通话的屏幕上，蝙蝠洞里的达米安臭着脸。他抱起双臂，一副世界头号反派的气势。“我对你的训练还没结束。”

乔纳森差不多已经放弃纠正“罗宾是超级小子的导师”这个错误观点了。超凡双子的组合已有时日，他逐渐意识到爸爸给他安排了一位多么顽固的搭档。

这位顽固搭档在屏幕上继续说：“今晚教你侦探的技巧。过来接我。”

超级小子内心一团纠结。单飞（并且向罗宾大肆炫耀）的想法极具诱惑力，但侦探游戏听起来也不错。

半小时后他们坐在了咖啡馆里，仿佛只是两个放学后消磨时间的普通少年。乔纳森换下超级小子的制服，戴上了黑框眼镜与棒球帽。达米安少见地穿了牛仔裤，搭了一件正流行于青少年之中的黑色夹克衫。他也戴了眼镜，渐变式浅茶色镜片，款式新潮，让乔端详了半天。

乔喝光了果汁，开始发觉自己搞不好只是达米安逃离韦恩庄园的一个借口。他们在这儿坐了快半个小时，这和他想象中的侦探游戏，比如密室逃脱什么的大不一样。

尤其是，自从点了饮品之后，达米安几乎没怎么说过话。他不是在频繁的回复手机讯息，就是出神地望着窗外。乔感觉自己受了冷落，更加怀疑自己只是个被邪恶罗宾利用了的工具。

“喂。”他用手肘推推仍在快速发消息的达米安。“说好的侦探技巧呢？”

“等会。”达米安敲完最后几个字，按下发送，这才将他的注意力转向乔纳森。他的手机就放在茶杯旁边。乔有那么点想要偷偷用热视线烧了它。

但他现在是戴着黑框眼镜的乖孩子。乔决定大度地放过达米安的手机。

完全没意识到自己的通信工具刚刚逃过一场灭顶之灾，达米安转向乔纳森。“侦探技巧第一条，融入你的角色。”

“融入角色？”乔有些摸不着头脑。“怎么不是观察推理啥的？”

“融入角色的前提是观察你所在的环境，分析你所扮演的角色，在此基础上预测你的角色应该作出的对白与反应。”达米安耐心地解释，显然他已完全融入“乔纳森的导师”这个角色里。“我们现在是在一家咖啡馆，而你的角色是个普通中学生。”

达米安没叫他“小学生”，顿时让乔有些开心。

“我在扮演我自己！这没什么难的。”

“你的名字是克里斯。哥谭中学七年级新生。”

“为什么不能用我自己的名字？我的名字就挺好。我有没有跟你说过它也是我爷爷的名字？”

“是克里斯。”达米安独断专行地说。“你作为中学新生，向往大孩子的圈子，所以主动当了我的小弟。顺带一提，我是十年级。”

乔对这个人设愈发地不满意。“个矮的才是小弟。”他小声说。

达米安装作没听见，继续给自己堆砌人设。“我的名字是理查德。但我允许与我亲近的人叫我里奇。”

“为什么不是迪克？还有，为什么你能用你哥的名字，我却不能用我爷爷的名字？”

“别质疑我的每一句话， **克里斯** 。记住，你是小弟。”

“我的拳头上写了一个名字， **里奇** 。你要不要猜猜看？”

乔跃跃欲试地挑衅道。达米安懒洋洋地冲他一笑，挥手召来服务员，重新点了两杯奶昔。巧克力奶昔让乔纳森获得了心灵的平静。他咬着吸管，暂时单方面与达米安达成和解。

“侦探技巧第二条，观察人类。”达米安说。他的目光投向窗外，落在川流不息的人群上。“我随便指个人，你来猜对方身份。”

“这难不倒我。”乔准备扶起眼镜。他的透视力能够看到别人大衣里的钱包夹层，找个名片什么的易如反掌。

“不用超能力。”

乔悻悻的放下手。“这不公平。”他看到达米安动作自然地摸了一下眼镜腿。出发前达米安允许他把玩了一会自己的眼镜，居然是韦恩科技出品，功能极多。乔甚至怀疑，它或许通过卫星连接了蝙蝠主机。达米安的这个小动作八成是开启了望远镜功能。

“你的两点钟方向。穿红色大衣的女人。”

“呃……大概年龄和我妈差不多？上班族？现在这时间，应该是正在回家的路上？”

“我看是正在偷情的路上。她在那个位置待了有五分钟，这期间照镜子五次，补妆三次，查看手机七次……现在八次。她的左手无名指有戒指印痕，但没有看到婚戒。”

“……你这是作弊吧？”乔有些气恼。使用望远镜的家伙却禁止他开启超级视力。

“十一点方向，穿灰色外套的老人。”

乔努力看了看，这次他也学着留意细节。老人头发花白，仿佛被生活的重担压弯了后背。“唔，让我想起学校的门卫爷爷，不知为何有点亲切……”

“他是个画家。注意看他右手掌缘的颜料痕迹，裤脚上有两滴同色的颜料。”

乔觉得这游戏没法玩了。没有超级视力的自己仿佛是个睁眼瞎，但话说回来，也不排除达米安是在胡编乱造。这家伙扯起谎来也是一套一套，还特有逻辑。

他有些泄气地倒在卡座里。也许他需要再来杯奶昔。

“学会真正的去看他们。”达米安的声音从上面传来。“人类是复杂的动物，善于用表象掩藏自我。你要懂得去注意细节。”

乔纳森鸵鸟地埋起脸。今晚本该是超凡双子之夜，他一点儿也不想被指导。就不能简单地玩个密室逃脱吗？

不远处，门口的铃铛发出一声轻响，又有客人光临了。

“观察环境，融入角色。”达米安说，忽然压低声音。“我们是这里唯一的未成年人。你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“未成年人这时候都在家里，或者在游戏厅、快餐店。”乔捂着脸说。“我们可以去吃冰淇淋。我有点想吃冰淇淋了。”

“你看，去游戏厅的人是为了打游戏，去快餐店的人是为了吃快餐。但很少有人去咖啡馆只是为了买杯咖啡。我们之所以来到此处，是在等一个人。现在，他终于到了。”

乔惊讶地抬起脸。有什么遮住了灯光，在他们的桌上投下一道阴影。

“里奇？”一个陌生的男性声音说，“是你吗？”

乔正想礼貌的说先生你认错人了，却看到达米安站起来，主动迎上对方的拥抱。

 

我去！！！

乔纳森心里一片惊涛骇浪。他特别想说脏话，哪怕会被爸爸听到。

这是他认识的达米安·韦恩吗？这显然不是。蝙蝠小子的骄傲与自尊让他鄙弃所有正常人的示好动作。乔自我感觉超级隐蔽地试探过对方的底线，发现被动接受拥抱（并且没有暴力反击）就是达米安的忍耐极限了。他接受了现实，从没妄想对方有一天会主动越过那条线。

……好吧，他有稍微妄想过。当他在动画片和漫画书里看到正义的小伙伴们互相激励的场面——眼中噙泪的欢笑，紧握的双手，鼓舞的拥抱——莫名就觉得很振奋，然后带入超凡双子，然后就没有然后了。

乔还在胡思乱想，没料到达米安紧挨着他坐了下来，还把他朝卡座里面推了推。

［配合我。今晚无论我说什么你都要答应。］达米安嘴唇没动，但乔纳森凭借超级听力清楚地听见了这句指令。

乔狐疑地看着他。可惜他的超能力并不包括心灵链接与传音入密。他憋了一肚子疑问，却没法开口。

陌生男人自然地在两人对面落座。他看着有四十出头，身材没怎么保养，头发稀疏。圆润的双下巴让他看起来没什么攻击性。他的脸上挂着笑容，看似和善，但那双藏在鱼尾纹里的眼睛却过于锐利，像一只披着羊皮的狼。

乔纳森感到有些不适，特别当那双眼睛往他身上多瞄了几眼之后。

“你比我想象的要小。”男人看着达米安，说道。

“让你失望了？”达米安玩着被乔纳森喝光的奶昔杯子，斜挑着眼睛望着男人。他的声音变了，乔敏锐地注意到。他的发音位置变得靠前，语调变化更丰富，与他平时自诩“成熟的青少年”所用的深沉腔调大相径庭。

“不……是惊喜。”男人说。

乔纳森隐隐有了不太好的预感，过了一会，他开始感到恶心。达米安继续用一点也不像他的幼嫩语气装腔作势，而男人的回答像在调情。今晚显然是他们第一次会面，但在此之前已通过网络与手机交流了快半年。

这些我全都不知道。乔纳森委屈地想。达米安或者罗宾，无论是以哪个身份，他从不主动透露近况，像牡蛎守护珍珠似的将自己一个个小秘密守的死紧。他们难道不是搭档？

乔纳森低下头，让棒球帽遮住自己的表情。在台布下面，他摸索到达米安放在膝头的左手。仿佛条件反射，达米安的手立刻像蛇一般滑脱他的掌握。这并不意外，却让乔更加沮丧。

男人的视线落到沉默的男孩身上。

“为什么不介绍一下你的小朋友？”他随意的问道。“我以为你今天会是一个人。”

“这是克里斯，我的好朋友。”达米安说着，笑了笑。“他可是个好奇宝宝。”这句话他说的意味深长，男人眨眨眼，好像听懂了弦外之音。他看向乔纳森的眼神愈发赤裸。

“哈喽，小克里斯。我也想成为你的好朋友。”

男人的话语钻入乔纳森的耳朵，让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他想一拳打上那张可恶的脸。但他还没摸清达米安的思路，现在只能盲目的配合演出。

乔纳森仰起脸，嘴角僵硬地弯了弯。“……你好。”

男人还想说什么，却被达米安不客气地横插进来打断。“你说过今晚要给我看个好东西。是什么？在哪里？”

“别急，夜晚还很长。先带你们去吃饭。你们喜欢吃汉堡包还是炸鸡？”

“我们吃过了。”达米安说，“不过可以来点冰淇淋。”

他们上了男人的车。

男人开的是辆普通的四门小轿车，车里有一股汽油混合垃圾食品的气味。男孩们钻进车后座。乔纳森拘谨地把双手放在膝头。他全身的每个细胞都在呐喊这不是个好主意。驾驶座上的男人看起来没有那么难对付，应该说在超级小子打倒过的敌人里压根排不上号——他既不会喷火，也不会把一座大楼扔到另一座大楼上，更不是具备诡异高科技的外星人——但他却让乔感到难以疏解的不适，就像被一只蛞蝓爬过脚背。

达米安看上去就放松的多。他还在敬业地扮演“里奇”，此时抛弃了他平时端庄的坐姿，大大咧咧地歪在座椅上。乔纳森用余光看到达米安隐蔽地将一个小物件贴在了座椅下。以他对蝙蝠家的了解，八成是个跟踪器之类的。

男人开着车，却一点没有中断聊天的意思。他打探着两人的信息，在哪上学，家庭背景，平时爱好，人际关系。达米安像个未经人事的天真孩童，毫不设防，有问必答。他给出的细节逼真极了，连乔也快相信在哥谭某处确实存在里奇和克里斯这两个小孩，他们的父母忙于工作，很少在家，让小朋友们仿佛放养的小动物，带着无知的勇气自行探索哥谭这座钢筋水泥的黑暗森林。

他们经过了四间冷饮店却没有停下。小车很快驶出了市中心的人口密集区，道路两旁的高楼大厦逐渐被低矮房屋所取代，路灯之间的间隔越来越长。终于，男人将车子驶进一座孤零零的加油站，四周荒无人烟。

“我去给你们买冰淇淋。别乱跑。”男人笑眯眯地说，然后锁死了车门。

“我们应该呼叫蝙蝠侠。”乔立刻开口。呼叫超人也行。他完全不介意。

“什么？不行。”达米安恢复了他的本音，深沉，带了点不屑于隐藏的冷酷。“这是罗宾的案子。”

“我们可以直接跳到报警部分。”乔纳森有些着急。“这算是诱拐——绑架——未成年人了吧？哥谭警局肯定管这类案子。”

“我花了半年时间锁定这家伙，今晚就能收网，你让我这时候把案子拱手让人？”

“既然你拉我进来，总得给点前情提示吧！”

达米安想了想，掏出手机。他在手机上划动一番，接着将手机递给乔。手机屏幕上是一张一家三口的合照，父母拥抱着他们的女儿。女孩儿看起来有十五六岁，比他们两人大一点。

他们对着镜头露出开心而温暖的笑容，如果照片上再有一条狗，就是最标准的美国家庭形象。

“这是丽莎·伦勃朗，高中生。她在六个月前跳楼自尽，因为校园与网络暴力。”

乔一时不知该说什么。他默默地看着手机，照片里的女孩微笑着，眼里盛满了对这个世界的善意。

达米安划到下一张照片。是父子两人，抱着他们钓到的巨型鳟鱼。父亲红光满面，儿子抿嘴微笑。男孩看着有十八九岁，是个文静的小伙子。

“这是凯文·汤普森，大一学生。六个月前有人偷拍了他在寝室里与秘密男友的亲热场面，替他公开了性取向并在网络上传播当时的录像。退学之后，他留下一封遗书离家出走，至今没有找到尸体。”

后面还有照片，不同的家庭，相似的悲剧。乔捧着手机如同捧着一块烧红的烙铁。他不想再听下去了。

“我注意到这几件看似独立的案子，是因为它们有一些共同点。”达米安从乔手里抽回手机。

乔一时没有反应过来，达米安在等他回答——罗宾并没忘记今晚是他们的侦探特训。但乔还在想那些受害者，现在他知道了他们每个人的名字，看到了他们的笑颜，社会新闻里的冰冷文字幻化成了一个个活生生的人。

“……都发生在六个月前？”乔缓慢地说，“都有网络介入？”

“除此之外还有一点，受害者的父亲都属于同一个组织。”

在哥谭市，具有强烈正义感并付诸实施的并非只有蝙蝠系的义警。有那么一群普通人，手无寸铁，不是运动健将，但以自己的方式保护这个城市的未来——哥谭的孩子们。

容易被诱惑，被损害，被不怀好意者暗中捕猎的天真孩子们。

因为邪恶并非只有一种形象。它可以是让人疯狂大笑的毒气，是暗夜中抛起的硬币，是冻住万物的冰冷射线，或是血肉横飞的街头火并。这类邪恶往往毫无掩饰，极易暴露，也让人期待会有只巨大蝙蝠从天而降将其制服。

但还有一类邪恶，阴沉而安静，它就像从阴沟中长出的触手，耐心选择自己的弱小猎物。他们聪明地做了伪装，隐藏在人群之中，利用欺骗获得好感，一步步地将没有防备的猎物拖入黑暗。

这群普通人义士所建立的组织，正是针对后者。他们利用网络与手机假扮未成年人，引诱对方上钩，再趁着会面将其曝光，令那些宵小之徒在光天化日之下难有藏身之地。

如今，这群义士遭受了最为冷血的报复。

“……是他干的？”乔看向空无一人的驾驶座。男人还在加油站的便利店里。

“他是最有可能的嫌疑人。”达米安说。“我需要在他的电脑里找到确实的证据。”

“除了被他绑架就没别的途径了？就不能用你老爸的蝙蝠主机黑了他的电脑什么的？电影里都这样演！”

“没你说的那样简单。此人精通藏匿，没有任何个人纪录，包括社保卡。从社会意义上说，他并不存在。这家伙戒心极强。你不知道我付出多大代价才得到这次见面机会。”

“我也不想知道。”乔抗拒地说。他心里有股难以言喻的火气。

达米安端详着面色不善的超人之子。他有些犹豫，放缓了语气，带着商量的口吻。“帮我这一次。等我找到证据再报警。”

乔不说话。达米安凑过来，握住他的手。“接下来一个月，你想在海底基地吃多少炒面都行。”

乔有些火大。达米安以为他是给支棒棒糖就停止吵闹的小孩子吗？别看他只有十岁，年龄并不代表一切。

“还是说……”达米安开始用探究的目光打量他，像在看一组超出预测的实验数据。“你怕了？”

“……我没有。”

“有什么好怕的？”乔的否认根本没骗过他。达米安突然有了兴趣。“他只是个普通人类，而你是个有热视线和超级力量的半外星人。你在紧张什么？”

乔皱起眉头。他想解释那个奇怪的感觉，这个所谓的“普通人类”带给他的不安，那种恶心的、令人不快的不祥感。

他正想开口，车门却在这时传来响动。达米安在他肩头飞快捏了一把，像是做了一个乔并未同意的约定。他重又倒回座椅一侧，脸上露出百无聊赖的表情，就像个快要失去耐心的儿童。他又变回了里奇。

车门打开，男人递过来两只装有冰淇淋的小盒子。

“香草和巧克力。你们自己挑。”

 

两盒冰淇淋都进了乔纳森的肚子。达米安不会吃对方送上的任何食物，而乔有只钢铁之胃。乔吃的食不知味，他甚至怀疑自己从此会对冰淇淋冷感了。

车子又开了半小时，最后在一间略显老旧的独立房屋前停下。

“孩子们，我们到了。”

“这是哪？”达米安明知故问。

“家。”男人说。“你不是想看好玩的东西吗？就在里面。”

达米安适当地表现了欢欣雀跃。他的一只脚腕使不上力，走路有些跛，速度却不慢。乔拖拖拉拉地跟在后面，满心的不情愿。男人在他们身后反锁上门。屋子里弥漫着一股令人不舒服的霉味，乔抽了抽鼻翼，跟着达米安来到客厅。

“洗手间在哪？”

男人给他指了方向，离去前达米安又捏了一下乔纳森的肩头。［替我争取点时间。］他用气息说。乔的默不作声被他当作了默许。

男人走进厨房。乔抬起头，环视一圈如今只剩下他一人的客厅。客厅墙上挂满了照片，有大有小，都是一个女人和一个男孩。他们严肃地面对镜头，从效果上看就像在无声地审视乔纳森。照片里，不苟言笑的女人逐渐从青年变成老年，而男孩一点点长大，直到从某张照片开始，他的身边空无一人。

他们的凝视仿佛无形的威压，不亚于超级小子面对过的任何怪兽。乔感到后颈的毛发竖了起来。他抱起手臂，按下心中的不安，专注地聆听达米安的脚步声、他的心跳与呼吸——这些微小而恒定的声音提醒他，他并不孤单。

男人从厨房里走了出来。他的手里握着两瓶汽水。

“为什么不坐下？”他将打开的汽水放在茶几上。“尝尝这个饮料，小孩子都喜欢。”

乔站在原地，并不打算动弹。

“坐下。”男人的声音变得低沉。

乔盯着他。男人的脸上不再挂着虚假的笑容。狼脱掉了羊皮。猎物已经来到它的地盘，它不再需要掩饰与伪装。

替我争取点时间。达米安的声音在他的耳中回响。乔犹犹豫豫地放下手臂，慢慢地坐在了沙发上。他听见达米安沙沙的脚步声，似乎是走进了二楼某个房间。

融入角色。他想。如果是哥谭中学七年级的克里斯，他会怎么做？

男人在他身边坐下，靠的太近了，毫不在乎地入侵了他的私人空间。

“你平时也这么安静，还是只有今晚？”他的手盖在了乔的大腿上，湿热的气息透过牛仔裤传递过来。未经允许的触摸让乔感到自己的胃仿佛坠入一个深不见底的黑洞，他浑身僵硬，眼眶周围开始不自然地发热。

“别碰我。”他低声说。

男人并没有把他的话当作警告。他笑了，似乎欣赏这无谓的反抗。他的另一只手摸上了乔光滑饱满的脸颊，摘下他的黑框眼镜。

“你有一双漂亮的眼睛。”男人呢喃道，潮湿的气息喷在他脸上。“我想看它们噙满泪水的样子。我想听你尖叫。”

 

达米安焦虑地瞪着电脑屏幕上复制文件的进度条，手指无意识的敲着座椅扶手。破解开机密码花了不少时间，但直到现在他也没受到干扰。这意味着乔帮他拖住了嫌犯——用了什么方法，他不太确定，但值得嘉奖。他没忘记乔今晚是多么不情愿。等这案子结束，他会想办法补偿他的搭档。

比如游乐园。游乐园就不错，喧嚣热闹，大众口味，符合小镇少年的平凡爱好。

楼下突然传来一声巨响。

达米安看了一眼只走到三分之一的进度条，暗骂一声。他顾不得脚腕传来的尖锐疼痛，转身跑向走廊，利索地翻下楼梯，眨眼间便冲进客厅。

乔站在客厅里，背对着他。客厅另一边，与厨房相连的墙壁被砸出一只巨大的洞，而男人躺在破碎的砖块与壁纸中间，人事不省。

“乔……？”

没有反应。

达米安试探地伸手，但他还没碰上对方的肩膀就被乔反手抽开。他的手背上顿时浮现一道红印，肉眼可见地迅速变肿。

他不动声色地把受伤的手藏进夹克口袋。

“肯特。”达米安压低声线，让自己听上去更有威严。“汇报情况。”

乔缓缓转身。他的眼中有隐隐的水光，但泪水并未滑落。他咬着嘴唇，像在拼命压抑自己的情绪。他的脸上写满懊悔，但还有一些别的什么。

“对不起……我搞砸了。”

达米安没说什么。他检查了男人的生命体征。对方还活着。断了几根骨头，也许有脑震荡和大量的软组织挫伤，但活着。这意味着他将来还能接受审问。

“我们现在可以报警了。”达米安说。

乔没动。他的视线并没有对上达米安，而是落在他们之间的某块地板上。

“……我差点杀了他。”乔小声说。他的声音飘忽而脆弱。“那一刻我……是真的想杀了他。我居然想、想杀人……我是不是不算好人了？”

“我杀过人，不止一次。”达米安平稳地说，“你觉得我算不算好人？”

乔还是没有看他。他盯着木质地板，双手在身侧紧握成拳头。

达米安朝他走过去，小心地停在两步之外，以防乔可能会有的突然动作。他遇上了一个新麻烦，超级小子的情绪问题。而在达米安所熟悉的英雄里面，只有一位是处理情绪问题的高手。

“乔纳森，你今晚做的很好。”他模仿格雷森的语气说。“这里由我来善后。你回家吧。”

“……不。”乔摇了摇头。他吸了吸鼻子，声音颤抖。“在他说……的时候，我看到了。地下室。”

达米安迷惑地看着他的搭档。忽然，他顿悟般的瞪大双眼，一声不发地往地下室的方向跑去。

乔安静的飘在他身后。

地下室里空空荡荡，只有些零星的杂物堆在墙角。与一般的地下室不同，它没有窗户，甚至没有小型的透气窗。缺乏空气流通让它闻起来十分糟糕，虽然混入了空气清新剂的气味，但毫无帮助。

达米安看向身后的乔，而乔和刚才一样，目光只粘在木质地板上。

“是这个位置吗？”

“嗯。”

达米安在杂物堆里找到一只撬棍。他撬起地板，划开下面的防水塑料膜，然后是毡布。毡布下是黑色的泥土。空气里的难闻气味突然变重了。

达米安暂停了一下。他又看向乔。“你该回家了。”他说。

“不。”乔说。他抱起手臂，不是那种对抗性的动作，而是紧紧抱着自己，让他看起来更瘦小了。

但他并不打算离开。

达米安看着他，却没再坚持。他先用撬棍拨松泥土，再戴上树脂手套动手去挖，没过多久，他的手指碰到一只白色颅骨，颅骨骨缝清晰可见。

达米安熟悉人体生理构造，过于熟悉了。他甚至不需要去查看齿列就能判定，这只头骨属于未成年人。

“……一共有二十三具尸骨……”乔轻声说。“都在下面……你去哪？”

达米安没有回答。他跛着脚走上楼梯，回到客厅，停在仍然昏迷的男人面前。乔一直尾随在他身后。

他没有携带罗宾的武器，但他有六十二种手段可以徒手取人性命，其中的十三种手段可以带来常人难以忍受的剧烈痛苦。

对方在社会意义上并不存在。杀了他，伪装成事故，随便丢到哪里，他最好的下场就是停尸房里无人认领的无名氏。

杀了他。

达米安凝视着对方脖颈上微微鼓动的颈动脉。

哪怕只是回忆起当年杀人的感觉，回忆起敌人鲜活的生命在他指间消逝的瞬间，也足以令他心跳加速。

然而乔就站在他身后。

而罗宾是超级小子的导师。

达米安深深呼出一口气。他蹲下，用绳子捆住对方手脚。等他再站起来时，心跳已变得和缓。

“我去二楼取个东西。你报警吧。”达米安说。

 

直到马路尽头出现了鸣笛的警车，罗宾的飞行器才悄然隐入夜色。

乔萎靡不振地坐在副驾驶的座位上，与今晚刚开始那会儿朝气蓬勃的样子判若两人。达米安操纵着驾驶仪，偶尔从眼角余光瞟一眼安静的有些反常的搭档。

空气在沉默中变得粘稠。

“……抱歉。”作为年长者与前辈，达米安愿意先退一步。乔没什么反应，于是他继续说：“今晚硬拖你过来，是我考虑不周。”

乔望着窗外飘过的云朵，叹了口气。如果他不来，唯一的改变就是今晚走进那栋房屋的只有达米安一个人。骄傲的罗宾当然会宣称就算只有他自己也只会做得更好、更高效——也许吧。达米安会比他更冷静，没准他还能凭演技诱使对方认罪并留下录音。

但他不应该走进那扇门。任何一个孩子都不应该走进那扇门。

“哥谭中学七年级的克里斯。”乔突然没头没尾地说，“你让我融入角色。我试过了——”

在那间客厅里，他想象着克里斯会有的反应。惊慌、恐惧，绝望。

他可能会哀求，会躲藏，会徒劳地想去打开上锁的门窗。

最后他会哭泣，会尖叫，就像那个男人想要的一样。

“——但我做不到。我不是没有自保能力的小孩子。我……很强。我应该是他们的保护者。”

被埋入地下的二十三个孩子，在他们生前的最后时刻也发出过求救的哭喊吧。

但他什么也没有听到。

“肯特，不是你的错。”达米安就像知道他在想什么。“你两个月前才有了超级听力。那些尸骨在更早之前就被埋到了土里。听我的，不是你的错。”

“但我并不是唯一有超级听力的人。”乔往座位里又缩了点。“没人听见他们。”

达米安一时没有回答。

他们已经能看到灯火辉煌的大都会了。那是一座美丽的不夜城，它无处不在的光辉让黑暗也不得不却步。

“……正义有时会迟到。”达米安说，“但它一定会到。”

肯特家的公寓阳台外，红色的飞行器漂浮在空中。透过阳台玻璃门，能看到露易丝正坐在餐桌旁聚精会神地工作。她专注地看着手提电脑的屏幕，不时在一个小本子上做点笔记。

乔慢吞吞地解开安全带，耷拉着脑袋走到舱门口，活像只被雨淋透的小鸡仔。

“等等。”

达米安也解开了安全带。他跳下驾驶座，向乔走过来，却又迟疑地停下。乔不明所以的看着他。

“……我不擅长这个。所以。”

他皱着眉头，表情古怪的像是吃了一颗酸柠。在乔还没反应过来发生什么事的时候，达米安突然抓住乔的肩膀，猛地一扯。他跌跌撞撞地向前一扑，鼻尖撞上达米安的肩膀。

“嗷！”

“安静。”

乔忍住差点冒出的生理性泪水。他的后颈正被一双有力的臂膀死死锁定。这让他看起来就像被某种擒拿技制伏了一样。

十几秒后，乔期期艾艾的开口——他的下半张脸被压在达米安的肩窝里，让他的声音有些模糊。

“呃……这是……抱抱吗？”

他们可以换个更舒服的姿势，普通人的姿势，因为乔开始感到后颈到肩膀的部位有些发酸了。

但他不太敢动。

达米安准是听出了他声音里的犹疑。

“某人告诉我，这种程度的肢体接触大概率会提高接受者的心情。”他防卫般地自辩道，顿了顿，“……有用吗？”

乔闭上眼，闷闷地说：“没有。”

他听到达米安发出一个恼羞成怒的短促气音。压制着他后颈的手臂松开了。乔抓住机会调整了一下姿势。他的双手在达米安的后背上收拢，它缺乏禁锢的力量，却又明确无疑地告诉对方：我就在这里。

失去主导地位明显让达米安感到不适。他的身躯变的僵硬，像是抗拒，但他并没有反抗。乔对此感到满意。

“这样。”他眯着眼，下巴放在朋友肩膀上，整个人沐浴在达米安散发出的温暖热度里。“这样好多了。”

 

在六十八小时又八个苹果派之后，重新焕发生机的超级小子来到态度堡垒。他蹦蹦跳跳地跑出运载舱。

“我做完作业了！”他大声宣布，“今晚我们干点什么？”

“四则运算没有看上去的那么难，对吧，超级小学生？”

超级小子大度地无视了罗宾的嘲讽。他闻到了一个让他非常开心又意想不到的气味。

“炒面！”他眼睛亮晶晶地看着罗宾手边的两盒中式快餐。“居然是我最喜欢的中餐馆？！真是意外！我是说，你看起来不太像会去那种餐馆排队点单的人！”

“也许你忘了。我有管家。”罗宾保持着冷酷的表情，但他的嘴角上扬了一个只有用超级视力才观察得到的微小弧度。

他们在态度堡垒的餐室里吃起炒面。罗宾声称这只是因为他不想成为炒面气味的唯一受害者。

“这是我第一次见你吃快餐。”超级小子狼吞虎咽。

“我偶尔也会容许低劣食用油，过量的氯化钠和谷氨酸钠出现在我的食谱上。偶尔。”

超级小子吃吃地笑起来。“我想给态度堡垒订个行为守则。第一条：禁止使用长度超过六个字母的单词。”

“如果能让你不再提到那个糟糕透顶的名字。这是可以接受的牺牲。”

超级小子的那份炒面很快见底。他有些不怀好意地看着罗宾手中剩下的大半盒面条。但罗宾的占有欲也表现在他对食物的态度上。在他们互拖后腿，甚至可以用灾难来形容的第一次“合作”中，饥肠辘辘的罗宾从超级小子手里抢走了唯一一支燕麦棒，并且霸道地拒绝分享。

“你能不能……”

“你将看着我吃光它。”

他有没有说过罗宾看起来特别像个超级反派？他需要更正一下。不是“看起来像”。

超级小子哼了一声，趴在餐桌上。刚刚吃下的炒面让他的肚子变的暖乎乎的，令他不太想动弹，也不想继续对罗宾生气。

“我喜欢这样。”他枕着手臂说。

“哪样？在封闭空间里吃炒面？”

超级小子懒懒地摆摆手。这是他暂时无法用语言提炼的一种模糊感觉，就像在秋日的午后躺在干草垛上打盹，阳光与微风包裹着他，带他滑入连绵不断的美梦。

罗宾挑眉看着他。

“在你再次对炒面求婚之前——”他从万能腰带里摸出两张花花绿绿的硬纸片，手指一弹，纸片准确地飞进超级小子手里。

超级小子定睛一看，“大都会主题乐园的套票！哇哦！天呐！”两张全日票！不限日期，可以游玩全部游乐设施！全部！

他全身的毛孔都在散发着喜悦。等他空中转体七周半之后，超级小子才想起来问：“为什么送我这个？”

“员工福利。”罗宾沉着地说。

“再说一遍，什么福利？”

“团队福利。”罗宾极为自然地改口，同时不动声色地企图转移话题。“你可以带着你的小女朋友一起去。”

“女朋友？”超级小子困惑地看着他。

凯茜·布兰登，藏匿在汉密尔顿郡的另一个外星人，肯特一家的前邻居，乔纳森的第一个朋友，如今是名为“灯塔”的超级英雄。罗宾专门为她建立了一个秘密档案，从身高体重血液样本到针对其弱点的克制方案，内容不断丰富中。但超级小子不需要知道这些。

罗宾眯起眼。“我的情报不会有误。”

“不管你信不信，我没有女朋友。”超级小子弹了弹手里的公园套票。“再说了，我想和你一起去。”

罗宾看着他，像在研究超级小子的邀请里是否藏着一个陷阱，就像蝙蝠侠在他慷慨的“馈赠”中总会带有附加条件。

沉默半晌，他终于说：“我不去游乐园。”

超级小子觉得自己不该感到意外。毕竟对方可是罗宾，一个几乎不吃快餐，鄙弃娱乐，每天都在竭力证明自己比看上去更成熟的“一点也不普通的”青少年。

达米安当然不会想去游乐园。

这并不等于他不想和乔一起去游乐园。

这是两码事。

超级小子努力地自我安慰，但他的嘴角还是抑制不住地耷拉下去。他局促地捏着套票，方才的喜悦忽地消失无踪。

“哦。”他小声说。

罗宾还在用那种深思熟虑的严肃神色看着他，他的手指下意识地轻敲桌面。变冷的炒面被弃置一旁。

“……每次我去游乐园，都不是什么好事。”他生硬地说。

在超级小子讶异的目光中，罗宾不太自然，也可以说非常不熟练的，开始讲述自己为数不多的几次游乐园经历。第一次，他抛下那时还是格雷森的蝙蝠侠，独自去哥谭一处废弃的游乐园进行调查，结果被猪教授的玩偶们袭击并绑架。当然，最后还是凭着罗宾的过人天赋（以及终于赶到的蝙蝠侠的微末协助）成功扳倒反派。第二次，他和父亲去了哥谭另一处废弃游乐园做调查，一路上他们要么争吵要么冷战，同时还要分心去对付刺客联盟派出的人蝠部队，实在不是什么好的回忆。第三次，星火坚持少年泰坦需要在游乐园搞个团队建设。他们玩到一半就被渡鸦的恶魔老爸派出的爪牙袭击。最终，少年泰坦在罗宾英勇无畏的领导下，成功封印了恶魔。星火后来再也没提团队建设。

“……综上所述，我和游乐园不对付。”罗宾一本正经地说。“……你笑什么？”

超级小子的嘴角快咧到耳根。这是罗宾——达米安——第一次主动分享他的过去。他隐隐觉得，看似密不透风的贝壳终于打开了一条缝隙，悄悄地泄露出一点点圆润柔和的珍珠光泽。

假以时日，也许他能看到珍珠的全貌，甚至能将它们全部握在掌心。

“你在嘲笑我？”罗宾的眼神变得警惕。

“不是。”超级小子摇了摇头，脸上仍是止不住的笑意。“我只是在想，咱们的游乐园纪念照一定会超级酷，背景是喷火的大怪兽或是巨大飞碟之类的。”

他的想象图似乎传递到了罗宾的脑海中。蝙蝠之子抱起手臂，想了想。

“还不坏。”他点头，“这不是最糟的情况。”

“那就这么决定了！就这个周末！我没有作业，你也没什么事——”

“我没说要去。”

“你没说，但我听到了。”超级小子得意地说。

罗宾没有反驳。

 

（完）

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写到最后才发现，十岁的乔仿佛是没有发展出X视线的。这个小细节就……略过吧XD


End file.
